Here, in the past a plant resource may be referred to a wood resource formed of trees in a forest field, while having been developed based on a promotion and management of a wood resource. However, in the modern times, the definition of a plant resource have changed to including shrub, herbs and moss as the use of an extract or gene resource of the above materials increases in addition to a wood resource.
No system for efficiently managing the plant resources including the above definitions is disclosed. As a GIS is developed under the name of a cyber nation management in KOREA, there are provided a NGIS (National GIS) which has a nationwide geographic data, and a FGIS (Forestry GIS) which has a comprehensive data concerning a nationwide forest area (6,400,000 ha).
The GIS is designed to basically process a spatial geographic data having a distribution characteristic and to digitalize the same for thereby forming a digital map. As a GIS source material for computing a geographic data, there are a digital topographic map, a digital forest physiognomy map, a forest site map, an ecology nature map, etc. Here, the digital topographic map contains a shape, high and low and curve of a ground surface, a water flow, a road and railroad, a position of a village, etc. The digital forest physiognomy map contains a forest physiognomy, a diameter class, an age class, and a crown density. The forest site map contains a soil texture, an effective soil depth, etc. The ecology nature map contains a national park boundary.
The above source materials of the GIS are classified in the same manner as the reduced-scaled map piece classification system of a paper topographical map. The above contents will be described in more details with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a plane view partially illustrating a conventional GIS.
As shown in FIG. 1, the GIS 101 is referred to a material system which supports a decision by providing a function such as an input, modification, process, output and analysis concerning a spatial data and an attribute data. Here, the object processed by the GIS 101 is a spatial geographic data having a certain distribution characteristic. The GIS 101 is formed in such a manner that various geographic data are shown on a map 102. The geographic data is expressed with reference numerals 103. For more complete geographic data, there should be provided a spatial data divided by the map piece 104 and an attribute data formed of a plurality of layers.
The spatial data represents a spatial relative position relationship between the positions and shapes of various geographies and mapping and is expressed with dots, lines, and surfaces on the map. The attribute data is expressed with the characteristics of geographic mapping on various coordinates shown with dots, lines and surfaces.
For example, assuming that a certain ground surface space indicated with one dot is a soil quality control center, the above position is converted into a spatial material in a form of a pair of coordinates X and Y, and the attribute data is expressed with a name and symbol of the soil quality control center, a BOD or a DO which are measured at a certain time. A linear material such as a road is expressed with a series dot, and an attribute data such as a road name, road width, road surface material, traffic level, etc. are expressed with a character or number and are stored in a database. An administrative section map and soil map formed in polygonal shapes or surface material are processed in a form of a spatial data using a closed curve formed of multiple line segments. The above attribute data is formed of population or soil characteristics of each region divided by a closed curve.
In the conventional art, the data concerning a plant resource stored in the GIS is formed of only a data concerning a wood resource. So, it is advantageously needed to construct a data concerning wider ranges of plant resources. A certain method for constructing the above data is needed.
So as to construct the data concerning wider ranges of plant resources, it is needed to survey with respect to nationwide plant resources. The surveyed plant resource values are added to the attribute data of the GIS. In addition, a certain management system is needed to update the above materials at regular intervals and to resurvey the disappeared plant resources and to manage the constructed plant resources. Lots of costs and time are needed so as to construct and manage the data concerning the wider range plant resources.